


Moving on with you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light





	Moving on with you

X'rhun Tia was a little jealous and uncomfortable that Kara was very popular in Ishgard and knew her.  
He didn't know that Kara was like the savior of Ishgard.

Kara has seen that X'rhun Tia was a little uncomfortable and she said "Let's gonna have one walk around Ishgard"

And she walks with him where she does one presentation of the city and everything that have happen then near the house of Fortemps.  
She says hello to the family and explains the history of Haurthefant.

"That why people know me here" with one sad smile

"I'm sorry," says X'ruren and take her in his arms

Kara didn't know why but she couldn't stop crying. But she needed this and be with X'ruren have helped her to maybe move on finally.  
She had too much in her heart.


End file.
